bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Mastery (Unique)
This unique skill allows the user to wield any kind of weapon and use the respective sword skills up to the six-hit combo. However, due to its power it does have a drawback. Each sword skill that is not the user's original sword skill has an increased cooldown time. This cooldown time is based on the number of hits multiplied by five. Thus at six hits the cooldown is thirty seconds. Sword skills of unique skills cannot be imitated. Only attacks of regular and extra skills can be copied. Another thing of importance is that this skill levels with each weapon type. This means that if a player uses a sword, it would have its own level for a sword. Equip a dagger and the skill changes. Thus, to even unlock skills, a player must train with the weapon just as hard as he would train with his main weapon. This literally makes him start at square one with every new weapon. Beginning at 0/1000, Sho only acquires two sword skills. One one-hit strike and one two-hit combo. At 500/1000 or half mastery, Sho unlocks two 1-hit skills and one of every combo skill for a total of 7 skills. After the usual time for training, Sho "masters" the skill and unlocks at least 12 moves for each weapon. The skills unlocked contain two moves of every attack combo. This means that Sho will get two 1-hit strikes, two 2-hit combos, two 3-hit combos and so on until the 6-hit combo. Then any other skills he acquires can only be one hit attacks. It also adds on higher leveled Martial Arts and main weapon sword skills not unlocked to other players along with boosts in evasive and speed stats. Of course, this unique skill is not without drawback. The advantage of this skill is highly mitigated by the stance that it provides, massively cutting down offensive capabilities and resistance to status effects. Requirements This skill is given to the player with the highest martial arts ability, the greatest evasion and dodge rate, and the best in circular along with unorthodox movement. This skill also takes into play the maxed Martial Arts skill slot, the Dodge skill slot, and the addition of the Circular Flow skill slot. It also also takes into account the person's real-life fighting ability without the aid of the system. The player must also have been the one to defeat the Sun Wukong boss and completed the entirety of the «Path to Mastery» quest line. It replaces their Martial Arts skill. Stats *Bodily Movement Speed: +200% *Circular Movement Speed: +300% *Direction Changing Ability: +200% *Agility: +300% *Dodge Rate: +300% *Attack Speed: +120% *Parry Rate: +150% *Reaction Speed: +90% *Cooldown Time: -50% *Attack Damage Normal: +100% *Attack Damage Non-Weapon: +200% Buff Set *Pushing Hands - A passive buff that triggers when Sho is unarmed. Every non-system hand attack induces a powerful knockback effect. Martial Arts and Combat Mastery: Martial Arts skills deal an additional 25% damage. *Combat Advantage - A passive buff that triggers every time Sho uses a new weapon. For one sword skill attack or combination, Sho regains back all of his lost attack power. This includes the attack power reduction from Flowing Stance. He also gains an additional 40% pierce power for that one move. After the buff is used, Sho's attack is reduced again. *Sea Sick - A passive buff that triggers every time Sho gets Unbalanced, Dazed, or Dizzy. Even if Sho blocked or parried the attacks that put on these debuffs, they will still be applied. Sho gains an additional 30% speed and evasion buff. In doing so, he uses the negatives to his own advantage. Skill Set Two-Handed Bo Staff * Martial Arts *First Strike - (2-hit combo) Sho runs rapidly at the enemy and then stops a yard away. He pivots downwards to whip his leg out at the enemy and place on a Dizzy debuff while being able to knock the foe over. Then using two hands, he spins away to strike at the same spot with devastating power. Will break the legs or cut right through. Known Replicated Skills One Handed Jian * Diagonal Downward Slash - (1-hit strike) Moving in a step-behind, Sho crouches down and slashes at the back of enemy's leg. *Lunge - (1-hit strike) A simple lunge forwards. *Upwards Windmill - (1-hit strike) A simple upwards windmill slash. *Downwards Windmill - (1-hit strike) A simple downwards windmill slash. *Reverse Slash - (1-hit strike) A simple reverse grip slash at the throat. *Vortex Dragon - (1-hit strike) A highly powerful and extremely fast lunge to the throat. Can cause Bleed and pierce right through. *Upwards Retreating Slash - (1-hit strike) Steps back, leans and slashes at the enemy's face with the front hand. *Quick Draw - (1-hit strike) A single skill that quickly unsheathes his weapon in an downward slash. *Lunging Reverse - (2-hit combo) Steps rapidly into a lunge before stepping around with the back foot to lunge again but this time with a reverse grip. Can apply a bleed. *Rising Crane - (2-hit combo) Steps into a crouching downwards step-behind slash before rising on to one leg to slash at the neck. Can apply a bleed. *Advancing Dragon - (3-hit combo) Starts with a lunge followed by two extremely fast slashes to the throat. Applies Bleed. *Dragon Cleave - (3-hit combo) Steps with the front foot to lunge. Transitions into a step-behind downward slash before using two hands to spin and slash mightily at the neck. *Dragon Takeoff - (4-hit combo) Starts with holding one hand on a sheathed jian hilt. The sword lights up to fake a quick draw. The player than lunges forwards with a snap kick while also drawing the blade at the same time. Then Sho steps to perform a downwards carving windmill. This transitions to a step-behind slash to the neck followed by a rising one-legged slash across the stomach. *Sparkle's Light - (4-hit combo) Slashes rapidly vertically, then horizontally then in an X-formation. *Dragon Reversal - (5-hit combo) Begins with a reverse grip on the jian. Jumps forwards to punch then slashes diagonally upwards. Steps close to stab backhanded to the stomach then chest. Finishes off by vertically jamming the sword down through the opponent's foot or leg. *Dragon Spike - (5-hit combo) Begins with two windmill slashes. Transitions into a downward slash at the legs. From the crouch, jumps up and spins, the sword slashing diagonally downwards. Then steps back and leans to strike at the enemy's head. *Dragon Tail - (6-hit combo) Begins with a stepping lunge forwards followed by two rapid slashes. Sho then steps back into a crossing downwards slash to apply Bleed. From that position, he rises and spins, lunging forwards and stepping back. He then steps to upwards slash before transitioning into a spin to the back and slashing back down. *Rotating Death - (6-hit combo) A series of fast paced steps with whirling windmill slashes. Extremely fast and completes in about two seconds. Deer Horn Knives * Bladed Hook Punch - (1-hit strike) A quick hook punch with the deer horn knives. *Bladed Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A quick uppercut. *Bladed Back Fist - (1-hit strike) A quick spinning back fist. *Bladed Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic quick straight vertical punch. *Bladed Jab - (1-hit strike) A basic horizontal jab. *Step Around Slash - (1-hit strike) A highly quick stepping slash that moves to the side and around while slashing with the front hand. Attacks the other side of the enemy's attack hand. Can cause Bleed. Max level move. *Figure Eight - (1-hit strike) Steps in and around as the front hand weapon makes a figure eight to parry the weapon and then flow to slash at the neck. Can cause Bleed. Extremely fast move. Max level move. *Slipping Wind - (1-hit strike) Sho steps in to a slashing attack and then spins downwards, slipping past the move as his back weapon hand spins to slash into the enemy's open stomach. He then pulls along to cause a heavy Bleed from the deep gash. Extremely quick and smooth. Max level move. *Catch Kick - (2-hit combo) Crosses the knives to block an attack and reduce damaged. Follows up with a mighty upward kick to the groin. If struck, causes a 5 second stun and deals medium damage. *Parry Strike - (2-hit combo) A simple stepping parry followed by a close range straight punch to hit the upper body and face. *Tearing Wind - (3-hit combo) Steps in to parry a strike and hook the weapon down. Follows up with a downward slice at the arm to try and rip it off. Finishes with the other arm unhooking and punching the enemy at close range. *Upwards Wind - (3-hit combo) Starts with a punch to the face then transitions to a crouch to punch at the hip and groin. Finishes off with a rising uppercut. *Western Punches - (4-hit combo) Performs two quick straight punches followed by two quick hook punches. The hook punches can cause Bleed. *Flurry Blades - (4-hit combo) A highly rapid series of punches with the deer horn knives. *Furious Scissors - (5-hit combo) Sho steps in and performs two scissor slashes with the knives. He then steps around the enemy to send two rounding diagonal double slashes at the face and chest. He finishes off by plunging both knives into the enemy. *Unbalancing Wind - (5-hit combo) Parries an attack with one blade as Sho steps in and then around to send a curved blade at the back of the enemy's neck by crossing and then spreading his arms open. The weapon that was parried is then lifted up as Sho switches his hand positions, stabbing down to the enemy's back in the same opening cross move. In this position, the enemy has lost most of his or her balance. Sho then decks the enemy to knock them over. If they don't fall, the follow up punch and double slicing lunge at the legs will still be initiated at close range. *Swaying Willow - (6-hit combo) Triggers with a hook punch parry at the foe's weapon. Sho follows the spin to slice around with the other blade. He then steps around the enemy's feet to send two hooked blades at their hip to place a 10 second Unbalance. Follows up with a punch at the enemy's neck and presses forwards to even further make the Unbalance worse. With the blade still to the neck to control the movement of the foe, Sho stabs the enemy in the spine twice with a 25% chance each time to cause Paralysis. Finally, Sho finishes with a crouching downward slice at the enemy's thighs, hooking and pulling to force them to fall over. *Treacherous Winds - (6-hit combo) Triggers with a stepping redirect with the knives. He then performs two simultaneous diagonal slashes down the enemy's body at point blank range. He then pivots so that he's behind them and slashes with the back hand at the back of the neck. He keeps spinning then to send a bladed back fist across the back. Stepping in again, he slashes vertically with both blades before leaping forwards to punch twice at the throat. All hits cause bleed. Double Headed Spear * Piercing Snake - (1-hit strike) Charges up the spear for 3 seconds before hurling it at high speeds at the enemy. Can deal medium damage and inflict a heavy bleed if not pulled out. *Heavy Vertical - (1-hit strike) A heavy and powerful vertical slash. Causes a 2 second stun if blocked. Causes a 4 second stun if struck. Causes Knockback if parried. *Double Cut - (2-hit combo) Steps in and slashes twice with each end of the spear. *Anaconda's Pierce - (3-hit combo) Steps into a lunge and followed up by two rapid lunges a the enemy's face. *Cobra Cleave - (4-hit combo) Slashes twice with the ends of the blade before transitioning to a step-behind crouching back spear at the legs. Finished by uncurling and spinning with a two-handed slash at the throat. Immensely powerful last move and can decapitate the foe. *Viper's Fang - (5-hit combo) Starts off with a lunge to the chest. Then slashes with the other end, spinning the weapon to the other end. Sho then twirls his weapon upward before spearing vertically downwards. Can cause a mighty bleed. *Whirling Slashes - (6-hit combo) Sho grips the spear in the middle and rapidly spins it to slash the enemy. One Handed Dagger * Quick Lunge - (1-hit strike) A single skill that quickly unsheathes his weapon in a forward lunge. *Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful stab to the enemy's back that deals up to 60% damage. Can only be done behind a foe. Armor and such still applies but the blow will most likely be between a chink of armor. Afterwards, it decreases the user's attack and stealth by 80% for 1 minute. *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two basic stabs at the enemy. *Armpit Strikes - (2-hit combo) Two stabs at the enemy's armpits followed by a roll to the side. *Icy Edge - (3-hit combo) A combo that slices at the enemy's throat. *Body Shots - (3-hit combo) Two quick strikes to the chest followed by a retreating back kick. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Whispering Blade (4-hit combo) Two downward slashes followed by a roll and two back bend strikes to the chest. *Poisonous Blade - (5-hit combo) Strikes and stabs with a poisoned dagger. Has a high chance to poison the enemy. *Thief's Quickness - (5-hit combo) Quick series of stabs to the chest. *Slipping Shadow - (6-hit combo) A skill that slips underneath the enemy's strike and whirls the dagger over Sho's head to block any follow ups. Now behind the enemy, he stabs 3 times at the foe's back. He then leaps forwards and stabs two times at the neck. *Whirling Light - (6-hit combo) Spins down and slashes the enemy's side. Sho then keeps moving in a circle, slicing and slashing at a rapid rate. The final attack is a whirling retreating hook kick. Known Users *Sho Category:Skill Category:Unique Skills